


Forbidden Love

by fckncas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckncas/pseuds/fckncas
Summary: In which Dean falls hopelessly in love with his best friend's father.





	1. Chapter 1, redder than the mailbox.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again? Maybe you read my other story Unknown Number? If not, you definitely should ;) 
> 
> So this story is just gonna be my brain popping out words, and me trying to make a story out of it. I just liked the AU, I don't know where I'm going with it so the tags will come as I go. 
> 
> Let's clear a few things, Dean is 16 and Cas is 27. It's a huge age gap for some, and I hope it won't bother you. I'm not english, so there's gonna be a lot of grammar fails and just me trying to make it sound right. You may correct me, so I can learn from my mistakes :))) 
> 
> Anyways, I'm forgetting a lot. I just dont know what. Please comment if somethings wrong or just comment if you like it or dont like it. I like comments, it makes me feel loved (((:
> 
> Alright, let's just start. Love you!

Castiel Novak could have thought of better things to do on his Friday night, but instead he was caught babysitting his four step- children while his wife had a cocktail party to attend. It’s not that he didn’t like them, it was quite the opposite actually. He loved them with all of his heart, but they were what some people may call a handful.

 First there’s the youngest, little Aiden, who so proudly turned six a few months ago and loved to paint the walls with whatever he could find. Then there was eleven-year-old Jo who was a reasonably easy child, beside the fact that she’s always hungry and looking for something to eat.

 After Jo, there’s Bella who just turned 13 a few days ago and was very excited to be in her teenage years, no naturally she started questioning everything Castiel told her. Finally, there’s Benny who definitely was the easiest because all he needed was a car and some tools. And his best friend Dean.

 Castiel is only twenty- seven. His wife, Meg had been making babies since she was legal. She’s thirty- two now and Castiel never questioned why he married an older woman, but it was mainly because he was drunk in love with a college girl when he was fifteen. He was so smitten with her long brown hair that he didn’t have the time to think of the pros and cons of marriage, when he asked the question. But he loved her, despite all that.

 

\--

 

Dean Winchester did not think his Friday could get any better. Even though his parents grounded him for failing history, they still let him go over to see his best friend. Dean and Benny have been best friends since they could talk. In fact, Dean’s first word was Benny. Their parents keep telling them it sounded more like penny, but they ignored that and told people it was Benny. They still do.

 Dean had just arrived at the Novak’s household and it was quiet, as always. You wouldn’t imagine a household with four children would be this quiet, but it was. They must be really good with kids. The Winchester household have always been very noisy, or so they were told. Dean didn’t think they were noisy. Dean and his brother, Sam only fought a few times a day and had their daily hour of screaming at each other, for god knows what. But he loved him, even though he was a little bitch.

 Dean shifted the bag with a dozen of burgers for him and a salad for Benny so he could knock on the door. Benny hated salad, but Dean thought he had gained a little too much weight. Who was he kidding, he just loved to tease the boy.

 Expecting it to be Meg opening the door and greet him with a hug as usual, he was shocked when a strong, young yet mature man with amazing black sex hair and capturing blue eyes opened the door. Dean opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again like a fish. The man was obviously Mr. Novak, Benny’s stepdad but he seemed much different than how he looked when Dean was ten. Then again, the last Dean was Mr. Novak he was ten. He never seemed to notice how captivating the man really was and how breathtaking his smile was.

 ‘’Hello.’’ Mr. Novak said politely, smiling so wide his dimples were showing. His voice was so deep and Dean couldn’t find the words because it made him shiver all the way down his body.

 ‘’Hi.’’ Dean said flustered. He was sure his cheeks were redder than the mailbox behind him. Dean tried to calm his redness down, but there was no hope. He just hoped that Mr. Novak would think it was because he was nervous, and not because he was imagining how his voice would sound moaning Dean’s name.

 ‘’Dean, right?’’ Mr. Novak asked and Dean felt like his heart could melt, because he said his name so smoothly like it was meant to roll of his tongue.

 ‘’Yeah, I’m here to see Benny.’’ Dean somehow managed to say calmly, but on the inside, he was a mess all because Mr. Novak knew who he was. He wouldn’t judge the man if he didn’t recognize Dean, because it had been six years since they last saw each other. And Dean did anything not to gain Mr. Novak’s attention back then because he had a bad habit of spanking them, but he sure wanted both things now.

 ‘’Come in, silly.’’ Mr. Novak giggled, and even his giggle was perfect. Mr. Novak opened the front door wider so Dean could walk in, not because Dean was fat or anything, Mr. Novak was just so well- build that he took up all the space.

‘’Thanks.’’ Dean said stepping inside the house, taking off his shoes. What he didn’t notice was that when he bent down to place his shoes next to the other million pair of shoes, Mr. Novak couldn’t help himself from looking at the boy’s ass.

 ‘’Uh, Benny is in the garage.’’ Mr. Novak said in a beautiful but deep and sexy voice. Dean could listen to that man speak all night, but that would be creepy. And what would they talk about anyways? About Dean’s upcoming exams or how he would like to be spanked.

 ‘’I can follow the sound of tools dropping and Benny’s swearing, Mr. Novak.’’ Dean said trying not to sound rude, because as he knew Mr. Novak was the spanking type of guy. But instead of spanking Dean he just laughed so hard that he threw his head back, as though Dean had just said the funniest thing ever. Dean Winchester found this so adorable that he forgot all about Benny.

 ‘’Very funny.’’ Mr. Novak said, pretending to wipe away a fake tear.

 ‘’Okay, I’ll get going now.’’ Dean said and feeling a little braver, he winked at Mr. Novak. But he moved too quickly, reaching the garage door before he could see Mr. Novak’s shocked expression and flushed cheeks. With a smirk he opened the garage door, only to be greeted with a tool flying at him.


	2. Chapter 2, wanna cuddle?

Dean Winchester never considered himself as brave. He was quite the coward. Once when him and Benny were playing in the garage they saw a mouse for the first time. Benny, being the curious eight-year-old went over to inspect the animal, but Dean was scared shitless wondering what the fuck that little thing was. Dean screamed until his mom came and calmed him down. Benny never lets him live that moment down, no matter what stupid things Benny did like stealing condoms from the grocery. Benny’s sister was quick to tell that he had gotten a shit load of spanking for that.

 Somehow though, Dean felt brave and a bit cocky around his best friend’s gorgeous father. The last time Dean saw Mr. Novak was when he was ten and Mr. Novak had come to pick up both from a sports day at their school. Dean remembered how he took them out for ice cream when they told him they had won the tug war competition. That was six years ago. Dean never noticed how good looking the man was and Dean suddenly wondered what it would feel like to kiss him.

‘’Dean are you even listening to me?’’ Benny asked, flicking his fingers in front of Dean’s very annoyed face.

‘’Uh yeah, just thinking.’’ Dean flushed.

Benny snorted, ‘’that’s new.’’

Dean pouted and hit the back of Benny’s head, mumbling about how rude he was.

‘’The truth hurts baby,’’ Benny joked, ‘’but I love you.’’ He cooed, snuggling into Dean’s side. Dean and Benny had a weird friendship, to some they might seem a little gay. But hey, it isn’t your best friend if you don’t get a little gay sometimes. People would say they seemed too gay sometimes, because they did weird things like pretending to be a couple when ugly girls hit at them at parties. They even compared their dicks when they were 10.

‘’Leave me alone.’’ Dean frowned.

‘’Wanna cuddle?’’ Benny asked with big puppy eyes.

‘’Fuck off.’’ Dean said.

‘’Dean Winchester, there will be no swearing in my house.’’ The devil himself spoke from the doorway.

‘’Sorry, Mr. Novak.’’ Dean blushed.

‘’That’s okay.’’ Castiel said and smiled at the cute sixteen-year-old. He looked so flustered it was adorable, and Castiel couldn’t bring himself to be mad at him for breaking his rules. But he sure could bring himself to be mad at Benny, because that boy swears more than a sailor. Castiel couldn’t remember the last time he saw Dean, it had clearly been a while because his son’s best friend was now a well- developed young man with beautiful bowlegs and, was that a tattoo?

‘’Dean Winchester, when did you get a tattoo?’’ Castiel asked furrowing his eyebrows. He had known Mary Winchester for a long time, and there was no way she would let Dean get a tattoo.

Dean didn’t think it was possible for his face to get any redder. It seemed like he should paint his face red, because all he did was blush.

‘’You got a tattoo?’’ Benny asked, clearly shocked and grabbed Dean’s shirt tucking it further down so he could see the tattoo.

‘’Uh yeah, I got it yesterday.’’ Dean shyly admitted, pulling his shirt up again so his nipple didn’t show. He had very sensitive nipples.

‘’Dude, that’s so cool! Dad can I get one too?’’ Benny exclaimed, looking at his father with big hopeful eyes.

‘’If Dean jumped in front of a train, would you?’’ Castiel asked, pulling the oldest parents saying in the entire universe. Benny sighed.

‘’Duh, he can’t die and leave me alone. Someone has to help me fix this beautiful car.’’ Benny rolled his eyes at his father, and let his hand carefully slip over the hood of the car next to him.

‘’Wow, you fake ass. I knew you only wanted me for my talent.’’ Dean fake gasped and pretended to be hurt. He couldn’t fake it, so he ended up laughing.

 Castiel shook his head in amusement, ‘’Benny you didn’t even notice your best friend got a tattoo. I’m sorry son, you’re the worst best friend ever.’’ Castiel laughed, starting to walk out of the room and leaving the two boys to their privacy.

‘’Well, I’m sorry I don’t look at my best friend like I’m stripping him off with my eyes.’’ Benny called from underneath the hood of the car.

‘’Good one son.’’ Castiel said with a smug grin, ‘’but as hot as you look with it, I can’t believe you got it. Does your mom even know?’’ Castiel asked, but internally smirked when he saw the blonde flush even more from being called hot.

‘’You did not just call my best friend hot.’’ Benny looked mortified and that’s when Dean’s fantasy pathetically crashed. This was his best friend’s dad. Who’s married, with kids. There’s no way he has a chance. What was he even thinking?

‘’That’s not the point, does your mom know, Dean?’’ Castiel asked again, feeling a bit of anger towards Dean for not telling his mom about something this big. What if it got infected? Or Dean had an allergic reaction to it? Castiel cared way to much about this boy but then again, this was his son’s best friend. At least that’s what he keeps telling himself.

‘’She knows.’’ Dean lied. Mr. Novak did not need to know the truth, besides Dean wanted to tell his mom in person. He didn’t want Mr. Novak to call her and tell her that he got a tattoo. That would just make her more angry.

Castiel sighed. He believed Dean, why would the boy lie anyways?

‘’Alight. Just don’t encourage Benny.’’ Castiel warned, making a move to leave the room again. He had things to do anyways. He was just about to turn and open the door when Dean softly called out a ‘bye Mr. Novak’ with an adorably cute and innocent voice and an even more adorable smile that showed his dimples and beautiful green eyes.

Castiel Novak was completely fucked.


	3. Chapter 3, sorry isn't enough.

Dean spent that night at Benny’s house. They stayed up all night, working on the car. Dean’s bag was so sore, he couldn’t even stand straight from the pain. Dean decided to make a vow to himself that he would never work on a car for ten hours straight again. He wouldn’t know if Benny had any pain, because the minute the boy’s head hit his pillow he was out like a light. Dean couldn’t sleep for the obnoxiously loud snores coming from Benny.

‘’Shut the fuck up, dude.’’ Dean hissed, throwing the pillow he usually borrows right at Benny’s head. Benny sure was out like a light, because he didn’t wake up.

‘’What did I say about the swearing, Dean Winchester.’’ Castiel asked from the doorway. Shit, he forgot the door was wide open. Dean sighed, not really in the mood for Mr. Novak playing strict father again. His annoyed mood had nothing to do with him listening to Mr. Novak fucking his wife all night. Or the loud moans, that sometimes could sound a lot like Dean’s name, but then again why would he moan his name?

‘’Sorry.’’ Dean mumbled, turning around so couldn’t see Mr. Novak. He really didn’t want to look at his stupid beautiful face, and his perfectly trained body. Or his dick, because all Mr. Novak was wearing were boxers. Probably just to annoy Dean.

‘’What crawled up your ass and died?’’ Castiel asked, trying to withhold the upcoming smirk.

‘’Definitely not your dick.’’ Dean mumbled into the pillow, begging that Mr. Novak didn’t hear him. Dean had never in his entire life been lucky, so why would he be it now? Of course, Mr. Novak heard him, because his heavy footsteps were coming towards Dean.

‘’What was that again?’’ Castiel asked, going around Dean’s bed and kneeling in front of him to get a good look into the boy’s green eyes. Mr. Novak looked very serious now, but Dean wasn’t having any of it.

 ‘’I’m really tired, so I would appreciate if you went back to fucking your wife. Please do it quietly though.’’ Dean said, looking as serious as he could. On the inside he was scared shitless, like when he saw a mouse for the first time. He couldn’t scream for his mom, so he prepared himself for his death.

 '’Would you like me to fuck you instead, baby?’’ Castiel said, holding a pause before saying baby sending a shiver down Dean’s body. He could feel his member growing, but he tried thinking of something else. Anything, Sam in a speedo or Mr. Novak and his wife kissing.

‘’Goodnight Dean.’’ Mr. Novak said after the long intense staring competition he and Dean had going on. Dean couldn’t find words, his mind replaying Mr. Novak saying baby again and again. It felt like torture, and he knew Mr. Novak was well aware of what he was doing to him. Dean hoped Benny wasn’t listening or looking because Mr. Novak slapped Dean’s ass as he left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

 

\--

 

‘’Bye Dean, see you tomorrow.’’ Benny says, driving up the driveway to Dean’s house. Dean opened the door hesitantly. His mother was so going to kill him. Not only did he come home later than he promised, but he had borrowed one of Benny’s shirts because his own had come on it. Dean did **not** jack of after Mr. Novak left the room if anyone asked. The borrowed shirt showed off most of Dean’s chest, and his tattoo. The tattoo his mom didn’t know about. He’s so dead and Benny would never see him again.

‘’Uh, maybe? I’ll text you later.’’ Dean responded, getting out of the car quickly and slamming the door shot before Benny had a chance to reply. Luke winced, hopefully his mom didn’t hear that.

‘’Don’t slam my doors asshole.’’ Benny growled.

‘’I love you.’’ Dean mouthed to Benny, drawing a tiny heart in the air before slowly opening the door to his worst nightmare. Dean looked for any sign of life and after seeing none he accidentally closed the front door a little too hard.

‘’Hi sweetheart.’’ Mary Winchester greets her son from the living room, where she was watching some weird Chinese cooking show. Dean did not know why she would watch that.

‘’Uh, hi mom.’’ Dean awkwardly replies, trying to make a run for his room.

‘’Dean, come sit with me. I haven’t seen you since yesterday.’’ Mary said, and Dean knew there was no way out of it now. He might as well just take it as a man, and let his mom know about the tattoo.

Mary looked at her son with a smile before focusing on her show again, and that’s when she caught it. There was ink on her sons chest that she knew wasn’t there yesterday.

‘’Dean, honey. Am I missing something?’’ She asked. Dean fumbled before replying. He was so screwed.

‘’Um, no?’’ He asked, trying to look unaware of the fact he had a tattoo.

'‘Dean, there’s ink on your chest and I’m pretty sure it wasn’t there when I gave birth to you.’’ Mary crossed her arms, she couldn’t believe her son did this to his body, without her permission.

‘’Oh, you mean this little thing. Nah, I’m pretty sure it has been there since always.’’ Dean said casually, well as casual he could be when he knew that he was getting grounded until eternity.

‘’Dean Winchester, I can’t believe you would do something like this without my permission.’’ Mary complained, getting off the couch to properly yell at her son.

‘’I’m sorry mom, but I had the money saved up all by myself and I really wanted it.’’ Dean tried to play innocent and looked at her with big puppy eyes.

‘’Did Benny encourage you to do this?’’ Mary asked concerned. She was lost for words. Dean had always been her good child, never getting into any fight, getting amazing grades and always doing homework. Or well, that’s Sam. Dean had always been her little boy, but getting a tattoo. She didn’t know where this behavior was coming from.

Dean had to double take, his mom could not be serious.

‘’Of course not.’’ He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

‘’Well then why, Dean? Why?’’ She asked, getting frustrated and hitting her son with a pillow several times. It wasn’t hard, because Dean’s mom was weak. Dean was getting frustrated too, and a bit angry that his mom would think Benny would force him to do this.

‘’I just wanted the tattoo and I had the money, so I got it. No big deal.’’ Dean said.

‘’Is it even legal? Don’t you need parental permission?’’ She continued to interrogate, and he practically dug his own grave. The man didn’t want to tattoo him without his mom’s signature, so he lied and forged her signature. Dean was looking for an excuse when his mom’s phone rang, saving him.

Mary angrily walked out of the room to fetch her phone. She talked for a few minutes in the kitchen while Dean just sat in the living room, trying to find a way out of this mess. Maybe he could get away if he jumped out the window. He did not have time to weigh the pros and cons of it before Mary came back.

‘’That was Sam, he needs me to pick him up.’’ She explained. Dean mentally cheered, he now had time to think of an excuse. 

‘’Don’t seem to happy Dean, we’re not done. I’ll deal with you when I get home, but for now you’re going to stay at the Novak’s.’’ She said, picking her purse up and turning off the television.

‘’Uh, why?’’ He asked, not that he would mind seeing Mr. Novak again.

‘’Because Dean, I don’t trust you alone. Might tattoo your whole body or getting your ears pierced, so you will stay with Mr. Novak.’’ She said. Dean’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name. Now he was even more screwed, he didn’t want Mr. Novak knowing he lied. Dean was in all ways, fucked.

 

\--

 

‘’Mrs. Winchester, Dean. How can I help?’’ Castiel asked as he answered the door. He was beyond confused to why these people were at his house.

‘’Dean needs to stay here for a while, if that’s okay with you and Meg.’’ Mary smiled. Castiel smiled back at her, while Dean tried to hide behind his mom.

‘’That’s fine with me. Benny is not home though.’’ Castiel explained.

‘’I’m aware, that’s the point. Dean got a tattoo without asking me, so I don’t want to leave him alone. He’s grounded.’’ Mary smirked, she enjoyed embarrassing her son.

‘’Is that so?’’ Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean, which made Dean shrunk. He didn’t think he had ever been this embarrassed.

‘’Yes, but time is running. I will pick him up in an hour or two.’’ Mary said.

‘’No, it’s fine. We’ll just watch a movie or something, so take your time.’’ Castiel said, smiling politely. Mary thanked Castiel about a thousand times before giving Dean a glare and leaving. Dean was left awkwardly standing in the doorway, while Mr. Novak just stared at him.

‘’You lied.’’ Castiel stated. The younger boy squirmed in his spot, feeling like his feet was glued to the ground.

‘’I’m sorry.’’

‘’Sorry isn’t enough, Dean Winchester. The pool downstairs needs to be cleaned, and I think you’d look great in a pair of speedos.’’ Castiel remarked with a smirk. Dean whined, he did not want to clean their pool, especially not on a Sunday when his only plan was to sleep and get ready for school.

‘’Don’t groan. You shouldn’t lie to me or your mom, and just for that, some papers in my office need organizing. You should do that too.’’ Castiel ordered. He didn’t care if it was harsh, his parent mode was kicking in and what Dean did was bad. He needed to be punished, one way or another. If Castiel had his way, Dean would not be able to sit down for a week, but sadly he couldn’t do that.

Dean sighed and mumbled under his breath in compliance. He’d be lying if he said the older man’s tone and angriness wasn’t a huge turn on. Dean didn’t think he was one of those people but Mr. Novak’s neck veins bulging along with the harsh look in his blue eyes, daring Dean to challenge him and his dominance look had Dean playing out his fantasy in his head.

‘’Why are you still here, you have work to do.’’ Castiel grumbled, he was so upset with the boy for lying. Dean had wide blown pupils and nodded, taking a tentative step away from Mr. Novak almost as if he didn’t want to leave his side. As Dean passed, the older man could not resist slapping Dean’s ass once. It wasn’t hard, but it still made Dean wince. As Dean left, Castiel secretly grinned because god, Dean’s ass felt good.


	4. Chapter 4, the punishment has now begun.

At five o’clock Dean had finished scrubbing the entire pool, scrubbing the floor with a fucking sponge, organizing Castiel’s study, mopping the house and vacuuming it while Castiel just sat on the couch, monitoring him while doing work on his laptop. Dean had worked hard, he was a sweating mess.

‘’Is that all?’’ He panted, trying to catch his breath.

‘’No.’’ Castiel replied, not even looking up from the screen. Dean huffed and threw what he had in his hands. He wasn’t having any of it.

‘’I have been cleaning nonstop for the last two hours, I think I’m done.’’ Dean argued. Castiel closed his laptop silently, he never got this kind of attitude. He watched the younger boy and saw him gulp, like he was regretting his words.

‘’Dean, this is my house. When I say you’re done, you’re done.’’ Castiel said calmly.

Dean nodded, ‘’Am I done?’’ he asked in a small voice. Castiel shook his head, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

‘’The punishment has now begun.’’

Dean heart thundered. What did Castiel mean? His hands ached from all the scrubbing and other shit Castiel made him do. Dean knew lying was wrong and he shouldn’t have lied to his mom or Castiel apparently, but it wasn’t really any of Castiel’s business. Normally a parent would do the punishing, and what Dean did was his own business and his mom’s business, not his best friend’s fathers. Not to mention Dean was nursing what he felt like could be a broken heart. Even though he only saw and developed an attraction for the older man in less than twenty-four hours, there was a spark. Dean surely felt that spark and hell, Castiel did that doo with all the so called secret glances. Dean had never felt anything like this about anyone before, but then he remembered one detail. Benny, his best friend was Castiel’s son. Not biologically, but it still made Dean feel weird.

‘’Dean get over here now.’’ Castiel called, with a look of determination in his eyes and Dean would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on. His blue eyes were much darker now and they held this hunger and lust, that made Dean’s toes curl.

‘’Why?’’ Dean questioned, but his feet betrayed him by slowly walking towards the man.

‘’I have a proposal.’’ He said, looking at the boy. Dean’s eyes widened. Proposal? As in getting down on one knee? As in marrying each other? It wouldn’t even be legal, or would it. Wait, wasn’t he married to Meg? Dean’s mind was blown.

‘’Not that kind of proposal, Dean.’’ Castiel corrected when he saw the younger boy’s expression. Dean’s face feel, he wasn’t ready to marry Castiel, but it was sure something he would like to do in the future.

‘’Then what?’’ Dean asked, standing directly in front of Castiel now. Castiel took in a deep breath. Dean was such a sweet and innocent boy, even in his regular jeans and t- shirt he was breathtaking and Castiel was honestly captivated by Dean Winchester, tattoo included. Castiel gulped as Dean bit his lip. He thought Dean was stunning but he had to keep reminding to himself that he had a wife, a faithful wife who loved him.  That made mini Castiel go down. It was a cold reminder for him. Meg, his wife who’s so faithfully committed to him and at work right now, while Castiel is in his study ready to bend Dean over. But for Dean’s benefit, so he never would lie again at least that’s what he kept telling himself.

Dean was getting even more scared and nervous by the second as the older man stared at him deeply, for what seemed like forever.

‘’Let me punish you Dean.’’ Castiel asked, almost begging. Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

‘’Wasn’t I being punished this whole time.’’ He asked, feeling confused. Castiel sounded like he was begging Dean, but for what? Had Dean missed something, or did he just not understand anything of what was going on right now.

‘’Well yes, and there’s more to clean if you want. But for now let me give you a proper punishment and we’ll end it here, right now.’’ Castiel said, choosing his words carefully. Dean was intrigued, what other punishment? He wasn’t sure what Castiel was referring to but something inside him tingled.

‘’Dean, let me spank you.’’ Castiel said bluntly, not even embarrassed by his words. Spanking was a regular thing in the Novak household, but it was different with Dean. Castiel was about to bend over a stranger and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited.

Dean was taken aback. Spanking hadn’t even crossed his mind. Wasn’t he a bit too old? But Dean thought it over, he wanted it. He wanted attention from Castiel and if this was the only way of getting it, he was about willingly to do anything. Besides, he knew Castiel wouldn’t hurt him. He knew he cared for him, or at least that’s what he hoped. If he did this, it would mean he trusted Castiel and he did.

Without saying anything he hooked his fingers through the belt loops in his jeans and slowly pulled them down. If Castiel was going to spank him, he’d at least put on a show for him.

Castiel gulped at the sight of Dean’s bowlegged thighs and his mouth almost watered as Dean pulled off his t- shirt, in a tantalizing slow way. Castiel smirked to himself, he knew what Dean was doing and he shook his head in amusement. But he wasn’t complaining.

‘’I’m ready, Mr. Novak.’’ Dean spoke softly, waiting for Castiel to tell him what position to get into. Castiel’s member was up and strong again at Dean’s choice of words.

‘’Dean, you may call me Castiel.’’ He said gently, grabbing the younger boy by his waist and pulling him over his lap. Dean struggled to get comfy with Castiel’s rough jeans material rubbing against his tummy, and he could feel Castiel’s hard on pressing into his thigh. He felt so vulnerable in nothing but his boxers and Castiel fully dressed, but Dean loved it. Castiel on the other hand was having a hard time controlling himself. He was rubbing his large hands over Dean’s thighs.

‘’Are you sure Dean?’’ He asked again, for the millionth time.

‘’Positive.’’ Den replied and wiggled his ass. 

‘’Okay, you know why you’re being punished right?’’ Castiel asked.

‘’Yes, because I lied sir.’’ Dean replied instantly and Castiel loved how obedient the boy was.

‘’Alright, you’ll only be getting ten today.’’ Castiel told him.

Dean nodded his head in agreement and said, ‘’yes sir.’’

Castiel raised his right hand and let it hover just to work Dean up, before bringing it back down on Dean’s ass with a deafening smack. Dean jumped and bit hard on his lip to stop himself from crying out. Castiel repeated his actions this time hitting the opposite butt cheek. Dean whimpered but managed to keep still. Eight slaps later Dean’s ass was tingling but not really hurting. Just a slight burn was left behind and Dean loved it. He had tears streaming down his face but he was okay with it. The skin was probably red but he was okay with that too.

Castiel combed his fingers through Dean’s sweaty hair in a soothing manner. His hard on was still there, possibly growing even more. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this turned on, not even with Meg. He was so screwed, seeing Dean biting his lip and breathing hard took his breath away, and the feeling of the younger one’s hair was so soft and Castiel wanted to tug it as he fucked him.

He pulled Dean off his lap and turned him around, so he was sitting on the desk. Dean winced at the feeling of sitting down on his sore ass, but the cool wood felt good against his hot skin.

‘’Are you okay, baby?’’ Castiel asked in a concerned voice. Dean didn’t listen to a word the man said, he was busy eyeing the tent in the older man’s pants. He was sure Castiel was at least 9 or 10 inches. The outline through his pants was not only long but also thick as hell. Dean’s mouth watered just thinking of it.

Dean looked so deep in thought and Castiel thought he looked breathtaking, with his swollen red lip from biting it and his messed-up hair. Dean realized that he was only in his boxers, so he quickly got up and tugged his clothes back on while Castiel kept a steady gaze on him. He was about to admit something to Dean when the door to his study opened.

Castiel’s wife, Meg entered in a stunning red dress and her beautiful brown hair was in a ponytail. She furrowed her eyebrows at the men in front of her, well man and boy.

‘’Dean? Uh, Benny is not home yet. He should be back by the next hour.’’ She said so sweetly it was impossible for Dean to hate her, even though he really wanted to.

‘’He knows. Mary dropped him off for me to babysit, we were just talking.’’ Castiel covered. His hard on finally died and went to heaven at the sight of his wife, so did Dean’s. Dean could not stop blushing and he hoped he wasn’t giving away what happened. It might have seemed so innocent, but both knew it wasn’t.

‘’Dean honey, why are your crying?’’ Meg asked, walking towards him with her mother mode activated. Castiel winced at the nickname.

‘’Girl problems.’’ He said getting off his chair, giving his wife a soft hello kiss on the cheek and left the room. But what he didn’t see was Dean’s heartbroken expression.

 


	5. Chapter 5, fuck you, Castiel Novak.

Dean’s heart crushed when Castiel pulled Meg in for a kiss. It was only on the cheek, but it still crushed his heart. The way Meg blushed and looked at her husband with such love, Dean felt like a terrible person. He’d known Meg since birth. His mom and Meg have always been good friend, and when Dean was six and fell of the swings at the playground, she was the one to carry him all the way to the hospital. He remembered that she and Benny waited at the hospital with him and afterwards bought him ice cream, because he had been such a good boy. Meg was like his other mom, and he couldn’t even think of looking at Castiel again.

 

\--

 

Benny was on cloud- nine when he got home. He was beyond happy for a reason he couldn’t explain but his heart fluttered and he felt like he was walking on clouds with a beautiful sunset behind him, listening as the waves crashed into a perfect day dream.

‘’Are you even listening?’’ Dean asked smirking, with a feeling of deja- vu.

‘’Yes Dean, tell me more about how you failed the history test.’’ Benny said and rolled his eyes at Dean. All Dean had done since he came home was talking and talking and talking, when all Benny wanted to do was lay in his bed thinking about what just happened.

‘’Am I missing something?’’ Dean asked from where he was sitting, at Benny’ desk. Dean could literally feel Benny’s heart beating.

‘’No.’’ Benny blushed, smiling into his pillow.

‘’No, I’m sure something happened.’’ Dean said, giggling. He tried thinking of what the hell could make Benny this happy and giggly, but he couldn’t think of anything.

‘’Oh my god, you got laid!’’ Dean exclaimed, after about ten minutes of silence thinking about what it possibly could be. He ran towards Benny and tackled him into the bed. Dean tickled Benny trying to get an answer out of him, but he regretted it.

‘’I will push you out of the window.’’ Benny said, pushing Dean off the bed.

‘’I’d like to see you try.’’ Dean mumbled from the floor.

‘’Idiot.’’ Benny muttered as his phone rang.

‘’Hi mom.’’ He said, starting the conversation. The conversation went on for a minute or two, and Benny groaned in annoyance as he hung up the phone.

‘’What’s up?’’ Dean asked, cocking one eyebrow.

‘’My mom wants me to swing by my dad’s office, he forgot his lunch.’’ Benny said. Dean blushed at the thought of Castiel, even though he said he would never think of the man again he couldn’t help himself.

‘’Do you need me to go with you?’’ Dean asked, hoping he wasn’t too obvious about the fact that he just wanted to see Castiel again. He kind of missed him.

‘’I guess, I just wanted to tackle my homework and go to bed.’’ Benny said with a sigh, and looked at his phone in his hands.

‘’Well, I can do it.’’ Dean offered and mentally slapped himself. He was so obvious, he knew it.

‘’Okay? Why would you do that?’’ Benny asked confused and looked up at Dean with raised eyebrows. 

‘’Uh, I have my own work to do. And your dad’s office is on the way home.’’ Dean said. Things with Castiel had been so awkward. After the spanking, they had watched some TV with a respectable distance between them, both lost in thought. Then Dean’s mom came to pick him up and he didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to Benny. Castiel just patted him on the back with a small smile, but didn’t say anything to Dean.

‘’Well if you want to and it’s not a problem, then you’re free to go. I owe you though.’’ Benny said breaking Dean free from his thoughts.

‘’Okay.’’ Dean tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but he was screaming on the inside.

‘’Thanks man. His lunch starts in about an hour.’’ Benny grinned, practically ushering Dean out of his room with his eyes. Dean smirked, it was obvious his best friend wasn’t planning on doing homework. Dean pushed the thought aside and got up and walked to the door.

‘’Use condoms, I heard cherry is a good flavor.’’ Dean said, giving Benny a wink before closing the door. Dean happily skipped downstairs and grabbed the bag on the counter. He couldn’t help his curiosity so he opened the bag.

‘ _To my amazing husband, save room for dessert xoxo_ ’

He felt physically ill and mentally scared. He knew Meg liked sex, she wouldn’t have four kids if she didn’t or manage to get herself knocked up at sixteen, but the more Dean thought of it made him sick. Not to mention eye scarring. Dean crumbled the note in his hand and threw it out. Castiel didn’t need to know, it’s not like it was going to affect him anyway. And if it caused an argument then oops. Dean did feel like a home wrecker, but his guilt seemed to be fading away every passing hour and he was a lot more confident around Castiel now.

 

\--

 

Dean walked into the building with a look of disgust. Everything seemed so bland and plain, he didn’t understand why anyone would work here. It didn’t take him long to walk up to the receptionist and get directed to the CEO’s office where Castiel was located. He soon reached the door and started to approach it while straightening his shirt and combed his fingers through his hair. Dean didn’t even think of knocking, he just barged right into his office.

Castiel looked up in shook and annoyance at the person who just barged into his office. His expression quickly changed to confusion when he saw Dean smiling at him.

‘’Dean?’’

‘’Hi. I’m here to drop off your lunch, Benny said you forgot it at home.’’ He explained, leaving the part of Meg remembering first and calling Benny. Castiel smiled and stood up from his chair where he was typing on his computer.

‘’That’s very nice of you. Meg called and told me Benny would drop it off.’’ Castiel said, taking the bag out of Dean’s hand. Dean’s confidence seemed to walk out the door. Castiel was being rather cold but professional towards him, like the longing glances never occurred.

‘’Way to make me feel unwanted.’’ Dean mumbled, feeling a bit hurt.

‘’I am very thankful, but that’s all to it.’’ Castiel explained in a slow, professional voice. 

‘’You don’t get it, do you?’’ Dean asked frustrated. If looks could kill, Castiel would be very dead.

‘’Get what?’’ Castiel asked, moving towards Dean stopping in front of him.

‘’That I have a thing for you.’’ Dean bursted out.

‘’Dean, I have a thing for you too. But you are my son’s best friend.’’ Castiel said carefully, trying not to let the younger boy fall to hard but he knew he already did. Dean’s face spelled true hurt and tears threatened to well in his eyes, but he refused to cry. Not over something stupid like this.

‘’Dean.’’ Castiel sighed.

‘’Don’t.’’ Dean warned, feeling absolutely humiliated and embarrassed.

‘’No, what happened was wrong, you and I both know that. I’m twenty- seven and you’re sixteen. It was nothing more than me punishing you for lying.’’ Castiel said sternly. He had been up all night thinking of this. He had a wife, kids and a loving home. He couldn’t drop everything because of some butterflies he felt when some sixteen-year-old looked at him. Besides, he was straight. He had never thought of another guy like that before, but he doesn’t think those feelings will go anywhere but to the dirt. He loved his wife.

‘’Dean, I’m not even gay.’’ Castiel admitted, watching the boy’s face turn into anger.

‘’Fuck you, Castiel Novak.’’ Dean seethed and turned to walk out.

‘’Dean.’’ Castiel called but it was too late, Dean was already out the building, probably in tears. Castiel groaned and ran his fingers through his black hair, wondering what the hell did he do. He knew the feeling he experienced were wrong, at least he thought so. Dean came to see Castiel all happy and excited but he acted like a nightmare and sent Dean crying, because no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t seem to find happiness.


	6. Chapter 6, never knew you were a little spoon

If anyone in the Novak household was happy, it would be Benny. Castiel was replaying his ‘fight’ with Dean over and over in his head, and regretted every single word he said to the blonde. He was even more confused about his feelings for Dean now than a few days ago. He couldn’t stop thinking about what he did or how breathtaking Dean was, even when he’s angry, all this while his wife was eyeing him suspiciously wondering why he was smiling this much. It’s not like he had a reason to smile, the household was a chaos. Aiden was pouting because he missed his favorite cartoon and Jo was grumbling about how she wanted burgers for dinner, not pasta. Bella was sitting by the table, furiously typing on her phone.

‘’As a guy, desperate girls annoy us.’’ Benny teased, as Bella received a new message causing a big smile on her face. Castiel raised his eyebrows and Meg narrowed her eyes at her oldest son.

‘’Benny, be nice.’’ Meg scolded.

‘’It’s the truth mom. Right dad?’’ Benny asked.

‘’Do not involve me in this.’’ Castiel replied, staring at the wine in his class.

‘’You don’t have to bitch about it.’’ Bella sneered and the table grew quiet. Castiel was confused, was that directed at him or Benny?

‘’Mom, Bella sad a bad word.’’ Benny said like a child, and pointed his finger at her. She threw her burger, which was untouched, at him starting a food war between them.

‘’What’s a bitch daddy?’’ Aiden asked, while Jo just continued eating and looked at them like it was TV she was watching.

‘’Nothing Aiden. Benny Novak apologize now.’’ Meg said, trying to stop their food was before the food was all over the kitchen.

‘’But I didn’t say anything.’’ Benny protested, throwing a piece of burger at his mom.

‘’I don’t care, just say sorry.’’ Meg barked at her eldest son, throwing water at him.

Castiel sighed, this was getting out of hand. He wondered if these things happened at the Winchester household.

‘’Benny just say sorry for calling your sister desperate and Bella never say that word around this family again, and apologize to Benny as well.’’ Castiel instructed, breaking up the food war.

‘’Sorry.’’ Benny mumbled while Bella rolled her eyes at him.

‘’Bella.’’ Meg said, with a pointed look.

‘’Sorry.’’ She mocked, pushing back her chair and marching up the stairs to her room.

‘’Drama queen.’’ Jo said, causing the entire family to laugh, except Meg.

‘’Benny, what is that on your neck?’’ She asked.

‘’Huh?’’ Benny replied confused.

Castiel looked at the pale skin, where a small but noticeable purplish bruise had started to form. A love bite. Castiel smirked at his son and Benny seemed to understand what was happening.

‘’Nothing.’’ He blushed, taking a long sip of his drink.

‘’It doesn’t look like anything.’’ Meg said.

‘’Aiden and Jo why don’t you go watch some TV?’’ Castiel suggested, wanting the two pure and innocent children out of the room. They complied and ran out, Jo calling dibs on the remote.

‘’Benny, you are too young to be engaging in sexual activity.’’ Meg said sternly. Castiel laughed to himself, she lost her virginity when she was sixteen.

‘’Mom!’’ Benny yelled embarrassed, slamming his face down on the table causing Castiel to burst out laughing.

‘’This is not funny, Castiel! Benny show up with a love bite and all you do is laugh? He has been so secretive lately, leaving after dinner and coming home late from school. What else am I supposed to think?’’ She yelled at her husband and her son, throwing her arms in the air.

‘’Mom, relax. I’m fine, if you needed to know, I would have told you.’’ Benny said, sounding a bit rude.

‘’Watch that tone boy.’’ Castiel warned.

‘’Look, everything is fine. Can I go now?’’ Benny asked, but he didn’t wait for an answer before he started to walk out the room.

‘’Dean’s parents never yell at him for it.’’ Benny mumbled, as he left the room. 

‘’Wait what, Dean and love bites?’’ Castiel asked, running after his son. He had never seen any love bites on Dean, and there shouldn’t be any.

‘’Uh yeah, Dean has tons of love bites. He’s such a slut.’’ Benny said, going up the stairs smacking the door to his room. Castiel felt jealous for some reason, if Dean should have any love bites Castiel should be the one marking him with them.

 

\--

Dean was fast asleep in dreamland when he heard someone knocking on his door. He got up blinking his sleepiness away, or at least trying to.

‘’Sammy?’’ He asked, his voice scratchy.

‘’No, it’s Benny ya doof.’’ A wide awake voice said from the other side. Dean rolled his eyes and feel back against his soft sheets with a sigh.

‘’It’s open.’’ He said, before he heard the door open and close.

‘’Dean?’’ Benny asked in a small voice. Dean immediately knew something was wrong with his best friend, just by the tone of his voice. He scooted over to make room for Benny, who ran across the room and crawled into the bed and cuddled up next to Dean.

Dean wrapped his arms around Benny, ‘’never knew you were a little spoon.’’ He teased, if Benny wasn’t going to tell him why he’s upset he’s not going to force him.

‘’Shut up.’’ Benny mumbled and Dean didn’t have to look at him to know he was smiling.


	7. Chapter 7, we just slept, no sex.

The next day Dean and Benny walked through the halls of depression as they made their way to first period. Benny had borrowed some clothes from Dean since he couldn’t show up in the clothes he wore yesterday, they were wrinkly and smelt like oil.

‘’I have to ask, Benny.’’ Dean said as they sat on the wooden desk, waiting for the bell to ring.

‘’What?’’

‘’Why didn’t you go home this morning? We had the time but you said you couldn’t. What happened?’’ Dean asked, trying not to press Benny too much. He just wanted to know, so he could be there for his best friend.

‘’I said I didn’t want to talk about it.’’ Benny grumbled, looking down at his desk.

‘’C’mon man, I think I deserve an explanation. You show up at my house after ten and do say a word.’’ Dean defended, feeling a bit angry.

‘’You don’t deserve anything.’’ Benny snapped, picking up his bag and walking out of the room. Dean sighed and picked his bag up too, following Benny as he walked down the halls. Dean knew his best friend and knew that he would run to the toilets. Dean was right, and he didn’t say anything as he heard Benny choked sobs coming from the locked stall. He just slid down me newly disinfected ground with his back against the stall.

‘’I’m sorry, I’m just worried about you.’’ Dean apologized softly. Benny sniffled before unlocking the door, and letting Dean in. Dean didn’t say anything once again, he just held him in his arms until his breathing evened out.

‘’They fought.’’ Benny mumbled.

‘’Who?’’ Dean asked, but he already knew the answer.

‘’Mom and dad.’’ Dean’s heart skipped a beat even though it shouldn’t have when he heard that Castiel and his wife fought. He still liked Castiel, or at least he thinks after Castiel basically told him to fuck off.

‘’What happened?’’ Dean asked, because right now his best friend were more important than his stupid feeling.

‘’I had a hickey and didn’t tell them where it came from.’’ Benny said. Dean was confused, why would they fight over something as stupid as a hickey.

‘’At first mom was yelling at me to tell her, but then dad came and said to leave me alone but then they started fighting instead. They fought all night.’’ Benny explained as if he could sense Dean’s confusion, and maybe he could they were best friends after all.

‘’That’s stupid.’’ Dean said. He knew what parents fighting felt like, he lived through one too many.

‘’It’s gonna be alright tho. They fought, so what couples fight all the time.’’ Dean tried to comfort Benny.

‘’But I don’t want to fight because of me.’’ Benny’s voice cracked and he started crying again. Dean was never good in these situations so he just held Benny, waiting for the tears to stop and for his best friend to tell him the real reason why he was upset.

 

\--

 

‘’I’m gay.’’ Benny said.

‘’I know.’’ Dean replied. They were waiting for their parents. School had finished a while ago, and it was practically a graveyard now.

‘’But they don’t know.’’ Benny said with a deep sigh.

‘’Is that why you’re upset?’’ Dean asked.

‘’Yeah.’’ Benny mumbled shyly, so Dean just pulled him in for a hug. He didn’t know what to say, his parents had taken it cool when he told them he was bi. His dad did drink so much he ended up in the hospital, but after that he seemed alright with the fact his son was bi.

‘’Maybe we should walk?’’ Dean suggested, since Benny’s mom hadn’t shown up after twenty minutes of waiting. It was a thirty minute walk to Dean’s house and Benny’s house was even further away, which meant he would have to walk home alone.

‘’Can’t you call your dad? Or Bobby?’’ Benny asked.

‘’I guess, Bobby works nearby.’’ Deans aid and fished out his phone, dialing Bobby’s number. There were no answer and they couldn’t call Benny’s mom, since he left his phone at home and Dean didn’t know the number. But Dean did know another number.

‘’I can call your dad.’’ Dean suggested. He may or may not have taken Benny’s phone to look up his father’s number, so he could store it in his phone.

‘’No way!’’ Benny yelled, tackling Dean to the ground.

‘’Why? Do you want to sleep here dude?’’ Dean said annoyed.

‘’He would kill me for leaving.’’

‘’Then maybe you should grow a pair. What’s the worst he can do, spank you?’’ Dean rolled his eyes.

‘’I’m calling.’’ Dean said.

‘’Dean.’’ Benny said with pleading eyes. They were both still laying on the ground, Benny on top of Dean. Dean was not being persuaded, as much as he knew he shouldn’t see Castiel, he really wanted to.

‘’Benny.’’ Dean said sternly.

‘’Please don’t do it.’’ Benny begged, tears welling up in his eyes. Dean put his phone down on the pavement, Benny seemed genuinely scared of his father.

‘’Benny, I’m sure it’ll be fine.’’ Dean said, putting his hand on Benny’s shoulder for comfort. But luck was not on Dean’s side, because that exact moment a car pulled up with headlights shining bright. The car door slammed and Dean and Benny struggled to get up on their feet, with rosy cheeks.

‘’Benny, oh my god. I have been worried sick.’’ Castiel exclaimed, brining his son in for a hug. Benny instantly hugged back.

‘’Why did you run away? And where did you go?’’ Castiel asked holding him at arm’s length. He was so worried when he woke up this morning and saw an empty bed in his son’s bedroom. He had looked everywhere all day, skipping work but school didn’t seem to cross his mind as he thought if Benny ran away, school would be the last place he’d go.

‘’I was with Dean.’’ Benny said softly. Castiel’s eyes hardened at Dean, so the blonde gulped in fear. Dean’s chest tightened when he thought that Castiel might be mad at the position he found them in which was rather suggestive, but then Dean smiled at the thought that maybe jealous Castiel isn’t such a bad idea. When Dean smiled Castiel’s eyes grew darker with anger. That made him a little scared, maybe jealous Castiel is a bad idea.

Castiel sighed and told Benny to get in the car. When he did, Castiel came closer to Dean and pulled him in for a hug. Dean’s fear disappeared as he melted into the older man’s arms. But it didn’t last forever.

‘’You are in so much trouble.’’ Castiel whispered in Dean’s ear. His hands began to trail south until he reached the younger boy’s ass and grabbed it making him squeal and blush.

‘’Does it still hurt baby?’’ Castiel asked and Dean was almost sure this was a dream, when Castiel’s firm hands stayed on his ass adding light pressure. Something about Castiel’s mocking, yet dominant tone made Dean’s knees turn into jelly as he mumbled a small no.

‘’No?’’ Castiel asked.

‘’No, not much. It kinda died down.’’ Dean admitted.

‘’Well, then I guess I have to make it come alive again.’’ Castiel said, pulling away quickly and walking back to the car. Dean stood in complete shock as the warmth of the older man left him.

‘’Dean come on, I don’t have all day.’’ Castiel called from the car irritated, and it took a while for Dean’s legs to start moving because his feelings evolved to confused. Wasn’t Castiel the one to tell him that this ‘thing’ would go nowhere?

The car ride was silent and Dean was pretty sure Benny fell asleep. It was quiet for a while, the only sound being his best friend’s snoring.

‘’Dean, did you encourage Benny to run away?’’ Castiel asked suddenly.

‘’Of course not. He came to my house last night.’’ Dean said, defending himself. He didn’t even know why he would have to defend himself, Castiel put himself in this situation. If anyone encouraged Benny into running away, it was his father.

‘’And why didn’t you try get him to go back home?’’

‘’Stop blaming me, asshat.’’ Dean sighed. ‘’He was in tears and seemed really upset, plus it was late so we just slept and I thought that he would go home in the morning.’’ Dean explained.

‘’Did you sleep together?’’ Castiel asked with his eyes narrowed and a strange feeling moving through his veins, but it wasn’t at the thought of Benny sleeping with Dean, it was the thought of Dean sleeping with someone else.

‘’Yes, I fucked your son good and hard.’’ Dean mumbled. ‘’No, you idiot. We just slept, no sex.’’ Dean explained shyly, feeling a blush creeping up. Castiel’s jealousy faded to amusement, as he watched Dean struggled trying to defend himself.

‘’So purely platonic?’’ He asked.

‘’Yes.’’ Dean clarified.

‘’Good.’’ Castiel said. Dean was still confused, he thought Castiel was acting this way because he was looking out for his son, but little did he know that the thought of Dean in another man’s arms made the older man’s stomach crawl with anger.

                 


	8. Chapter 8, and don't come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loads of drama coming, sorry )):

Dean was officially screwed. He knew he was the minute he saw Castiel and got butterflies in his tummy. But then Castiel kept giving him mixed signal, and it confused the blonde so much he didn’t know what to feel.  

The car pulled up in front of Dean’s house and he reluctantly opened the door to get out. Even though the car ride was awkward, it was still time spent with his crush and Dean treasured every single moment he spends with Castiel, even though he still didn’t know what to feel about all of this. Castiel watched Dean’s broad, yet somehow tiny figure retreat into his home and he sighed. He confused himself, he had never looked at another man before, yet here he was staring at Dean’s ass as it sways when he walks. He gets these tingly feelings when he’s around Dean that he’s never experienced with his wife in an awful long time. It was almost like Dean started some sort of fire within him and it leaves him hungry for more, even if he told Dean to fuck off, he knew he wanted him. And it scared Castiel to an extreme extent. But the mere he thought of Dean wrapped in another younger, immature and stupid person’s arms made his blood boil with rage.

He sighed and turned back to look at Benny who was still asleep. Benny might not be his biological son, but he would never hurt him by leaving his mother for his best friend, no matter how cute he was. It was like even if Castiel wanted it, and he wanted it so bad, the universe kept telling him he couldn’t have it.

 

\--

 

‘’I hate lunch.’’ Dean muttered as he picked up the ham sandwich his mother had made for him.

‘’Why? I love them.’’ Benny remarked, chewing his potato pie with his mouth wide open.

‘’And I love people who close their mouths when chewing.’’ Dean cringed.

‘’You sound like my dad.’’ Benny said and rolled his eyes. Dean felt oddly proud.

‘’Good.’’ He muttered without realizing.

‘’Soon you’ll make me call you daddy.’’ Benny teased but Dean just shoved him, playfully of course but as Benny moved and his ass shifted, he winced with pain.

Dean looked at him in concern, ‘’what happened?’’

‘’My dad is what happened. I don’t know how he can hit so hard, he’s so old.’’ Benny said rubbing his sore ass.

‘’Did he hit you?’’ Dean, sweet naïve Dean asked, forgetting that ‘hit’ always meant ‘spank’ when it came to Castiel.

‘’Spanked me so hard for sneaking out.’’ Benny said, not even embarrassed to admit this information with his best friend.

‘’Yeah, I know your dad hits hard.’’ Dean chuckled at himself for being so oblivious before, of course Benny meant hit as in spank.

‘’How would you know?’’ Benny asked, a little suspicious but more curios.

‘’Uh, you told me before remember.’’ Dean lied, Benny did not need to know what happened that day. Benny looked as though he wasn’t buying Dean’s story.

‘’It’s cute how your dad still spanks you.’’ A guy said, sitting down at the table. Dean didn’t notice him before, but apparently, he was sitting at the table next to them, and heard everything.

‘’Shut up.’’ Benny blushed and looked away. Dean raised an eyebrow, who was this gut and why was Benny giggling like a schoolgirl. He almost had his father’s giggle, not that Dean would know.

‘’Make me.’’ The boy said, and winked at Benny before walking out of the cafeteria.

‘’Who was that?’’ Dean asked.

‘’Don’t know.’’ Benny said, with a fond smile on his face although Dean didn’t really pay attention to it, he was more annoyed at the person who barged into their conversation and the fact that he wore sunglasses inside the building, as if he looked cool. Dean was pretty sure that he didn’t even attend this school.

‘’Anyways, gotta head to the bathroom.’’ Benny said, picking up his lunch bag and walking out of the room. Dean should notice this weird and suspicious behavior, but he was too busy caught up in his own problems.

Benny never came back from the bathroom, he wasn’t there for the rest of the day so Dean made the logical decision that Benny skipped. But why would he skip without Dean, or skip without telling him anything

Dean made it through the rest of the day and was waging out the pros and cons of walking because his brother was busy, his mother was at work and he didn’t know if Meg or Castiel would come to pick him up. Benny surely had to message them he wasn’t at school for whatever lame reason, because after last night Dean would think Benny knew not to sneak out, but he was wrong when Meg pulled up in front of him. Dean felt a little sad that it wasn’t Castiel, but he was probably busy.

‘’Where’s Benny?’’ Meg asked, wining down the glass.

‘’Uh, detention I think?’’ Dean lied.

‘’Oh okay, do you still need a drop?’’ Meg asked.

‘’That would be nice.’’ Dean smiled, and Meg told him to get in. If Dean thought yesterday was awkward, then today was super awkward.

 

\--

 

‘’Benny?’’

‘’Yeah.’’ Benny said when Dean opened his bedroom door.

‘’Dude, where the hell where you?’’ Dean asked immediately.

‘’I ditched.’’

‘’I figured.’’

Benny didn’t say anything further, he just sat down in Dean’s bed looking at his phone.

‘’You owe me by the way, I told your mom you got detention.’’ Dean said, sitting down beside Benny. He quickly put his phone away, so Dean couldn’t see what he was doing.

‘’Thanks man, I love you.’’ Benny smiled.

‘’You didn’t answer my question.’’ Dean said, looking at his best friend or what he thought was his best friend. Benny never told him anything anymore. Wasn’t that what best friends do?

‘’What question.’’ Benny asked, trying to play dumb.

‘’Benny, you know what I’m talking about.’’ Dean said seriously.

‘’No I don’t, and I came here to avoid the 20 questions so drop it.’’ Benny said, making Dean sigh. He didn’t know his best friend anymore.

‘’Benny, you can’t expect me to welcome you with open arms if you don’t tell me what going on.’’

‘’I have a boyfriend.’’ Benny mumbled.

‘’I figured.’’

‘’You knew?’’ Benny asked, looking at his best friend with teary eyes.

‘’When you left, I thought about it and figured that you might have ditched with that vampire dude from lunch. And don’t get me started on the hickeys.’’ Dean said, smirking a little.

‘’If you caught on, don’t you think my parents did too?’’ Benny asked in a small voice.

‘’Look Benny, you won’t know if your parents are homophobic if you don’t tell them. They won’t disown you, maybe they’d be a little uncomfortable but eventually they’d accept it.’’ Dean said pulling the boy in for a hug.

‘’And what if they don’t?’’

‘’You can’t know unless you try, and if they do disown you, you’re welcome here.’’

‘’That’s so easy for you to say, not everyone is as accepting as your mom.’’ Benny said, pouting a little. All the possibilities were running through his head like a marathon and the bad outcomes seemed to be winning.

‘’I have met your dad, and he seems pretty understanding. Plus he accepts me.’’ Dean said, but then realized that Benny didn’t know that his father knows that he’s gay. Dean never once mentioned anything about his conversations with Castiel.

‘’You told him?’’ Benny’s voice cracked.

‘’Yeah, it was when my mom left me with him that Saturday.’’ Dean lied again.

‘’It’s my mom I’m worried about though.’’ Benny said.

‘’I’ve known that woman all my life, she’s nice and understanding and I’m sure she will accept you. She’s your mom, she should love you no matter what even for something as small as your sexuality.’’

‘’Sexuality is not small.’’ Benny snapped.

‘’Compared to murdering your siblings and your cat, it’s small.’’ Dean pointed out.

‘’Shut up.’’ Benny said.

‘’Nope, you love my voice too much.’’ Dean said, pulling in Benny for a tighter hug. They stayed like that for a while before Dean’s mom came up to ask if Benny was staying for dinner.

‘’Is it that late?’’ Benny asked getting up in a hurry.

‘’Shit, it’s already seven.’’ Dean said.

‘’They’re gonna kill me.’’ Benny said, pacing around in the room.

‘’Relax. We can walk, it’s only a ten minute walk.’’ Dean suggested.

‘Don’t tell me to relax.’’ Benny snapped.

 

\--

 

They successfully made it to Benny’s house without any fatalities. Benny kept weighing the option of running into traffic and dying instead of facing his parents. Dean had to kept an eye on the boy, so he wouldn’t do it and at some point, they started holding hands.

‘’We’re here, alive and well.’’ Dean said.

‘’I’m not ready.’’ Benny mumbled, looking down at his feet.

Dean didn’t have a chance to respond before the door swung open, revealing a furious Castiel.

‘’Dad, I can explain.’’ Benny said. Castiel didn’t even hear his son, his eyes were fixated on Dean.

‘’I can’t believe you’d let my son stay with you, when you knew he skipped and we’d be worried.’’ Castiel yelled at Dean. He winced and felt like crying. It wasn’t his fault.

‘’It’s not Dean’s fault.’’ Benny tried to defend his best friend.

‘’You’re no better, sneaking off twice leaving us worried as fuck. What if you got kidnapped or killed?’’ Castiel snapped, and Benny knew it was bad when his father said fuck. He never swears.

‘’Well clearly, I’m alive and well.’’ Benny snapped too, getting upset that his father wasn’t giving him a chance to explain. Dean’s eyes widened and there was a linger of dead silence in the air. Benny never spoke back to his parents nor was he rude, he was always kind and loving.

‘’Benny Novak, I do not know what is up with your sudden behavior but it better stop.’’ Castiel warned his son, pointing a finger at him.

‘’I haven’t changed at all! All I’m saying is that you don’t have to worry so much.’’ Benny argued back and walked straight past his father and into the house, slamming the door while he was at it.

‘’I blame you.’’ Castiel said in a cold voice. He couldn’t help to jump to conclusion about the scene that was in front of him when he opened the door. He was more than convinced that Dean and Benny were dating. He didn’t have a problem with Benny being gay, he loves him either way, but he did have a problem with Dean and Benny dating.

‘’I didn’t do anything.’’ Dean defended himself in a small voice.

‘’You convinced my son to sneak away and you failed to tell him anything. And then you lied to your parents, maybe that’s why Benny is doing the same.’’ Castiel yelled at Dean, making the blonde feel small but Castiel didn’t mean anything he was saying, he was just upset and caught up in the moment of Dean and jealousy.

‘’Cas, I didn’t do anything. Benny is scared to tell you something.’’ Dean spoke.

‘’And what is this something.’’ Castiel asked, his heart skipping a beat like some lovesick teenager when Dean said ‘Cas’.

‘’I can’t tell you, you must hear it from Benny himself.’’ There was a long pause in the conversation where all that could be heard was Castiel’s heavy breathing and the sounds of the night.

‘’Dean, you should go gome.’’ Castiel spoke in a calm voice, watching Dean’s face change to hurt. His heart actually tugged at the boy’s expression but he had to stay firm.

‘’Okay.’’ Dean’s voice cracked and Castiel suddenly felt like a villain in a superhero movie. Dean looked so small and tiny, yet cute at the same time and all Castiel could think that right now, in this very moment, he wanted to kiss Dean’s pale pink lips that looked so soft and welcoming.

But instead he said, ‘’and don’t come back. I don’t want you talking to my son again.’’

Castiel reluctantly turned around and slammed the door in Dean’s face. Dean’s heart broke for the second time this week and once again, it was his best friend’s father’s fault. Dean just stood there and felt the warm and salty tears tickle down his cheeks, as he refused to full on sob. Not only did he manage to make his crush mad at him, but he also lost his best friend.


	9. Chapter 9, do you mind coming over?

Dean could not remember the last time he cried so much. It was probably when he was ten and his mom cancelled their trip to Disney World because he didn’t clean his room. But the pain then did not compare to anything he felt now. In fact, Dean thought he couldn’t feel anything, he felt like he was numb. He couldn’t believe he managed to screw everything up so badly. He had no chance with Castiel, he could have come to terms with that and move on, but Benny was his best friend and practically his only friend and now he doesn’t even have him anymore. Dean knew that if he dated Castiel maybe Benny wouldn’t be his best friend anymore, but Dean didn’t think that he would be forced away from his best friend like this.

 He felt so lonely in second period which was math, where he always would help Benny with the equations he never understood. But Benny wasn’t even there. He did not show up for first period and Dean didn’t know if it was because of his parents or if he chose not to show up. Surely Benny wouldn’t just stop being friend with him, right? They’ve invested 16 years together, surely Benny wouldn’t just give up. But Dean wasn’t too sure anymore. He felt like he should blame Benny, because he snuck out and kept coming to him, but Dean really blames himself. Maybe if he never said anything to Castiel, he wouldn’t have reacted that way and banned him from seeing Benny.

 

\--

 

Castiel figured something out. He really liked Dean. Not just like as in ‘yeah, you’re cool’ but more in a ‘I get fucking butterflies when I see you smile’ kind of like. He didn’t know how it happened or when, but he woke up with one thought. He liked Dean. So maybe he did know when it happened, in fact since Dean told him he liked him Castiel has been thinking about the green-eyed boy a lot. These thoughts scared him a lot and he slowly learned how to stop ignoring his feeling and just accept them. There is nothing wrong with being gay or bisexual. Sure, it was a bit freaky at first to jerk off to the thought of Dean, but eventually that faded away.

Seeing Dean holding another man’s hand and look at him like he was his world, made this fire spread through Castiel. He wanted Dean, he needed Dean.

 

\--

 

It was seven pm in the Novak’s household. Most of the kids home, watching television or in their room completing homework. Meg was doing the dishes while Castiel packed the food away.

‘’You know we have an older son.’’ Castiel pointed out, putting the bowl with salad in the fridge.

‘’I’m aware.’’ Meg said, dropping a dish a little too hard.

‘’Then where is he?’’ Castiel asked, and slammed the fridge.  Benny was supposed to be home by now. Detention doesn’t keep him that long and he always came home, ate dinner and then left to visit his mystery date. Benny never told Castiel or Meg that he was dating someone, but they connected the dots themselves. Which makes Castiel even more mad at himself because he knew he screwed up with Dean. It hurt him to know he hurt the boy, but he wasn’t thinking. He was just blinded by the rage at Benny and envy for Dean. And now he lost Dean. He never meant any of the words he spoke last night.

‘’I don’t know. Didn’t he come home? I thought he was in his room, still angry about last night.’’ Meg said, not even looking at her husband.

‘’I didn’t see him come in. Did you pick up Dean from school today?’’ Castiel asked.

‘’No. Bobby said he would pick him up. When I asked if Benny wanted me to drop him off this morning, he told me he’d walk.’’ Meg said, putting the sponge down. Realization dawned upon Castiel, as he raced to Benny’s room and slammed the door open only to find an empty bed. He ran into his son’s room, digging through everything and anything on his dresser to give him some clue to where his son might be.

Frustrated tears slipped down Castiel’s cheeks as he couldn’t find any trace of Benny. He barged into Bella’s room, where she was listening to music.

‘’Dad?’’ She asked confused.

‘’Do you know where Benny is?’’ He asked, pacing around her room.

‘’No, I haven’t seen him since I left this morning, why?’’ She asked curiously.

‘’So, he wasn’t at school’’ Castiel clarified.

‘’No, I saw him eating breakfast and talking to mom. He said he would walk to school and after that I haven’t seen him.’’ Bella said. Castiel silently cursed. Benny wasn’t at school today and now he’s not home.

‘’Dad is something wrong?’’ Bella asked, getting up and coming closer.

‘’No.’’ Castiel said, ‘’just go to bed.’’ He instructed, kissing her forehead softly before leaving the room in a hurry.

When he got downstairs he saw his wife on the couch on her phone. When she saw Castiel approaching, she hung up the phone and said, ‘’I called Mary, and she said she haven’t seen him and I looked outside, around the house and even walked down the street and I didn’t see any sign of him.’’

‘’I searched his room and asked Bella, but no sign.’’ Castiel sighed.

‘’What are we going to do Castiel?’’ Meg asked, voice scared.

‘’Did you try calling him?’’ Castiel asked.

‘’It goes straight to voicemail.’’ Meg said, tears starting to well in her eyes but Castiel couldn’t find it in himself to comfort her, or even touch her. He loved her, he really did but not in a romantic way. It was like as the days went by, he couldn’t stand to be around her.

‘’It will be okay. He might be at Dean’s.’’ Castiel said softly, picking up his phone and dialing the blonde boy’s number than he shouldn’t have.

After a few rings, Dean’s sweet voice came on the other line.

‘’Hello?’’ He asked, making Castiel smile.

‘’Hello Dean, it’s Castiel. I’m just wondering if Benny is with you?’’ Castiel asked.

‘’Uh no, he’s not here.’’ Dean said confused. Why would Castiel think that Benny was with him in the first place, when he told Dean to stay away. Why would Castiel even call him? How did he get his number? Questions Dean didn’t have answers to but he sure was excited when Castiel called him, confused and nervous but excited.

‘’Oh okay. Do you mind coming over? I can pick you up or you could walk?’’ Castiel practically begged and who was Dean to say no to that. Dean said okay and hung up the phone. He pulled his shoes on and told his mom that he was going to Benny’s and left. In less than ten minutes, Dean was at the Novak’s front door panting. He only ran because it had to be important, since Castiel would practically beg him.

Dean rang the doorbell and Castiel answered. Without even allowing Dean to speak, he pulled the younger boy into a bone crushing hug. Dean melted into the hug but quickly pulled away from Castiel’s warmth. He was confused, and his body sparked with electricity.

‘’Come in Dean.’’ Castiel said and Dean walked in, going straight for the living room where two police officers were starring right at him.

At that moment, Dean wondered what the hell did he do wrong now.


	10. Chapter 10, we're not hungry.

Dean’s breath got caught in his throat and his heart thundered against his chest.

‘’What’s going on?’’ He asked with sweaty palms and licked his dry lips.

‘’Do you know where Benny Novak is?’’ One of the police officers asked with a stern look, completely ignoring Dean’s question.

‘’Uh, no.’’ He said, shaking a little. The guy was really creepy.

The officer raised an eyebrow at him, ‘’Dean, you need to be completely honest with us. Have you seen or contacted Benny at all today?’’ He asked and Dean shook his head, still confused to why these cops were asking about his best friend. Or former best friend.

‘’Honestly no. I saw him last night and he didn’t show up for school today and he never called or texted me. Is something wrong?’’ Dean said, making eye contact with Castiel.

‘’Well, it seems like Benny ran away. He’s not in his room and there’s no sign or trace of him. He left with his phone and we were kinda hoping he had contacted you.’’ Castiel said, shooting Dean a soft smile while gently putting his hand on Dean’s shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze.

This had to be a joke. Castiel was the one to tell Dean to stay away and now he’s suddenly all affectionate towards him. Maybe it’s because he’s hurting, but it still confuses Dean. He keeps telling himself that it’s just because he’s hurting, because he doesn’t want to get excited over nothing. The older man just keeps giving him mixed signals. But he can still feel the butterflies when he touches him.

‘’He’s lying.’’ Meg sneered with tearstained cheeks.

‘’No, I’m not.’’ Dean said genuinely shocked, he would never lie. Not after what happened last time.

‘’Dean, you’re his best friend. Of course, he would tell you something, just anything. Just tell us what he said.’’ Meg begged him.

‘’I’m telling the truth when I say Benny didn’t tell me anything.’’ Dean stated, feeling a little annoyed.

‘’I find it hard to believe you.’’ Meg said, sounding so desperate and Dean couldn’t blame her, her son was missing after all. But he didn’t like to be accused. Especially not when there’s two police officers in the room eyeing him suspiciously.

‘’I haven’t giving you any reason not to trust me, Mrs. Novak.’’ Dean said.

‘’I just don’t believe him, he’s lying. Covering for our son who probably snuck out to see his girlfriend.’’ Meg yelled. Dean flinched at the word girlfriend. Benny obviously haven’t told them he’s gay yet and Dean knows that Benny is gay. One hundred percent gay. As gay as they come.

‘’Meg, he’s speaking the truth.’’ Castiel said, for some reason speaking up for Dean.

‘’Come on Castiel. You believe him?’’ Meg huffed, crossing her arms and getting off the couch in the living room where she was previously sitting.

‘’He won’t lie. He knows better.’’ Castiel said but it was a secret message, just in case Dean wasn’t telling the truth. He gave Dean a chance to speak up before the actions from last time happened, and Dean would be lying if he said he didn’t want to be over the older man’s lap again.

He may or may not have a slight spanking kink.

‘’Well, protocol is that if 24 hours pass and he’s still not home we file a missing person’s report. So if he returns home please call us, if we don’t hear a word from you when we’ll be back around the same time as tonight, tomorrow.’’ One of the police officers said, probably just wanting to get out of the tension filled home. He smiled as him and his partner walked out of the house, while Meg and Castiel were having an intense stare off.

Dean was caught in the middle. He was too busy with his own thoughts to care though, like where was Benny? And who could he be with, and if he’s alright?

‘’I hate to say it but you banned dean from seeing our son, yet he’s here in our house lying to our faces. Can’t you see they’re best friends, they tell each other everything for god’s sake. I’m sure Dean knows something.’’ Meg said.

‘’I really don’t.’’ Dean cringed. He hated being centre of attention, and this bickering was really annoying - that’s probably why Benny left. He had done it a couple of times ago when they were arguing, and Dean now understand why.

‘’Don’t you think that maybe it was your arguing that drove your son away?’’ Dean asked, scared of the reaction he would receive for saying that. The air was so thick and the room was incredibly silent, so silent a pin could drop and the entire house would hear.

‘’You silly boy.’’ Meg scoffed and Dean knew he shouldn’t be offended.

‘’I can’t believe you have the balls to stand there and say it’s my fault that my son left. Get out and don’t even think about coming back.’’ Meg yelled. He hated being yelled at and he didn’t want to be unwelcomes at the Novak’s household. The place felt like his second home.

‘’Do not tell him to get out, and don’t even speak to Dean that way.’’ Castiel’s low voice warned, he was not yelling but his tone alone made Dean shiver.

‘’You can’t be serious. Fine then, if he’s not leaving, I am.’’ Meg announced, stomping past them and walking out the front door, slamming it behind her. Castiel frowned and groaned in frustration, yet he made no move to stop his wife. Not even when the car pulled out of the driveway, he didn’t care where she was going or to who. He was just tired of her and the constant nagging that came along with her.

All week long they have been fighting, not just about Benny but about the smallest thing like there was a lack of salt in her food, which Castiel kindly pointed out and she not so kindly replied ‘if it’s salty then make your own food’. All these small arguments made Castiel’s blood pressure run high and he’s always worried about the kids hearing it and thinking the wrong thing. Castiel and Meg still love each other, just not as much as they used to and Castiel is quite comfortable with the idea of loving Dean.

‘’I should go too.’’ Dean spoke quietly, embarrassed to make eye contact with Castiel. He didn’t mean to cause a fight and he probably wasn’t thinking straight when he said that they were the problem.

‘’No, it’s late. Why don’t you stay?’’ Castiel offered.

‘’I can’t.’’ Dean said.

Castiel gently took hold of Dean’s soft chin and made his eyes look into his, ‘’Dean what happened wasn’t your fault. You were probably right and I want you to stay.’’ Castiel spoke clearly but Dean still thought he heard wrong when Castiel was asking him to stay. And holding his cheek in such a loving way.

‘’If you insist.’’ Dean smiled with his dimples.

‘’Thank you.’’ Castiel said, taking hold of Dean’s hand and intertwining his fingers with Dean’s soft ones. He led Dean up the stairs even though Dean knew the house like his own, he let himself be guided by the older man.

Castiel led Dean to the guest room and opened the door. They got inside and soddenly the both seemed to be lost for words. They stared into each other’s eyes, having a silent moment and just observing one another. That’s until Castiel broke the quietness with a shaky sentence.

‘’Dean, please make me feel good.’’ He said, it wasn’t a plead and he wasn’t begging but his tone reeked desperation for something. Some relief.

‘’I don’t understand.’’ Dean said confused, he wasn’t catching onto the words. Did he want a massage?

‘’Dean please.’’ Castiel said, stressing on the please. Dean looked straight into his eyes, blue eyes meeting green eyes and decided to please the older man.

‘’What do you need me to do?’’ Dean asked, licking his dry lips.

‘’Get on your knees.’’ Castiel said and sucked in a breath as he unzipped his pants. It was Dean’s turn to stop breathing as Castiel pulled down his jeans along with a black plain pair of boxers. Castiel’s cock sprung out and hit his stomach with a little slap. It was long, probably longer than Dean’s and thick.

‘’I don’t know how this happened. Your legs just look so good in those jeans.’’ Castiel said, locking their hands softly. Castiel never got hard by just seeing someone.

‘’I’d say sorry but I’m not.’’ Dean smirked, eyeing the cock with lust. Castiel chuckled and suddenly felt more confident. Dean wanted this and so did he.

‘’Why don’t you touch it then?’’ He suggested and Dean’s shaking hands made their way to his length. The minute they made contact, Castiel shivered and let out a low moan when Dean rubbed up and down.

Dean did it for a while, rubbing his hand down Castiel’s shaft and back up after circling the slit. He massages the underside with his other hand and rubbed that special place between the balls and his penis making Castiel’s breath hitch in his throat. When the older man was fully hard, Dean took the length into his mouth.

Castiel had his eyes and bit his lip to keep the loud moan from coming, but grunted when Dean’s tongue wiggled around him. Dean pushed back as far as he could, before pulling completely off. He held Castiel in his hand and licked the head, making Castiel whimper. He continued and Castiel’s hands tightened in Dean’s hair in nothing but pure pleasure.

Castiel couldn’t hold it back anymore, he moaned loudly when he hit the back of Dean’s throat. Dean gagged around him, resting his hands on Castiel’s hips for a better grip. Castiel knew he was close and tugged Dean’s hair a little for him to let go but Dean just sped up his actions.

‘’I’m close.’’ Castiel said, his voice breaking and having to stop mid-sentence to moan. Dean hummed around him in response, causing the older man to shut his eyes and groan. Castiel opened his eyes and looked down - Dean was on his knees, spit dribbling down his chin and Castiel’s sock going in and out. Dean’s eyes were glazed and a few tears escaped when he gagged and he stared right back up at him with innocent looking eyes.

Castiel threw his head back and his mouth fell open in a loud moan as he let himself come in Dean’s mouth. Dean just swallowed every single drop. Castiel pulled out his now softening cock and tucked it back into his boxers and pulled his jeans back up. Dean was still on the floor, trying to catch his breath. Castiel had never received a better blowjob before and left the room to return with a washcloth. He helped Dean up on his feet since his legs felt like jelly from kneeling so long.

They made their way to the bed where Castiel undid Dean’s jeans and freed his milky legs by pulling them down and folding them on the chair beside the bed. He took the cloth and gently wiped Dean’s chin from spit. No words were spoken yet as Castiel helped Dean out of his shirt and Dean’s back hit the cool sheets. The covers were pulled up to Dean’s neck, where he liked it and Castiel sat down on the mattress looking at the boy. They looked at each other like they had just met until Castiel had a smile on his face causing Dean to grin.

 

\--

 

Dean woke up the next morning with one feeling running through his veins. Regret. He never thought he’d regret what he did with Castiel, but he did. What if the older man used him as a rebound because his wife left?

He sighed and got out of the bed. He called his mom last night after Castiel left and told her he would be home in the morning. He tugged his jeans on and pulled his t- shirt on. He went to Benny’s bathroom and took the toothbrush he always used under the sink and brushed his teeth. He didn’t even bother to fix his hair, he just ruffled it a bit with his hand and left the room again. ‘

He was worried about Benny. He didn’t know where he was and Benny didn’t even contact him. Dean knew he probably was with his boyfriend but he didn’t know who the boyfriend was or where he lived.

Castiel on the other hand woke up feeling great. Dean was amazing and he could feel himself fall a little more every second he spent with the boy who would scrunch his nose up and giggle at the silliest things.

He made his way downstairs where the smell of eggs hit him. Castiel smiled thinking that Dean was up, making breakfast for him. He made his way to the kitchen, ready to hug the boy from behind and tell him the wanted to take a chance on them. But it wasn’t Dean. It was Meg, her brown hair in a bun and she was busy flipping eggs.

‘’Meg?’’ Castiel asked shocked. She jumped a bit and turned to her husband with a bright smile.

‘’Hi.’’ She said and hugged him, but he didn’t return it. Dean chose that moment to walk into the room and froze when he saw the two of them embracing each other, as if last night meant nothing to Castiel.

‘’Hi Dean. I want to apologize for what happened yesterday, I was angry and frustrated and I took it out on you. I’m sorry.’’ She said, letting Castiel go and hugging Dean. Dean felt as though he could throw up.

‘’It’s okay.’’ He muttered and looked at Castiel in betrayal. Castiel looked away from the boy’s glare and sighed. Just when things were going perfect, the universe decided to screw it up by letting Meg coming back.

‘’Did Benny come home?’’ She asked, going back to flipping eggs.

‘’Nope.’’ Castiel said, moving to the fridge.

‘’Then we should call the police.’’ She said.

‘’No, they gave us until seven.’’ Castiel said, taking a bite of the apple he took from the fridge.

‘’Okay, I made breakfast if you guys wanted.’’ Meg said biting her lip. Dean shook his head and Castiel sighed.

‘’We’re not hungry.’’ Castiel said, chewing his apple. Dean didn’t even want to think about food, seeing Meg and Castiel hug made yesterday’s lunch come right up.

‘’Oh okay.’’ She said. No one spoke after that, the three were in the room staring at anything but each other. The silence was thick and so was the tension.

‘’I’ll take you home Dean.’’ Castiel said, putting a warm hand on the small back of the boy and walking them out of the awkward room. Meg frowned, she knew that her relationship with Castiel was fading fast. All they did was fight, and she didn’t even know if there was any love in their words left.


	11. Chapter 11, I can find my way home.

’’Benny’s not home yet.’’ Castiel sighed as he and Dean drove home. Dean hummed in reply, not telling Castiel how he felt, not telling how worried he was and how panicked he felt.

‘’I mean, he’s been acting out a lot lately. I never thought he’d run away.’’ Castiel continued and it was only then Dean realized they were driving on the highway.

‘’Why are we on the highway?’’ Dean asked, ignoring Castiel. Instead of answering right away he just glanced sideway and the younger boy frowned.

‘’I just thought we could check the mall on last time, you know where Benny shops.’’ Castiel said quietly.

‘’Why the fuck would he be at the mall?’’ Dean snapped.

‘’Why not?’’ Castiel asked.

‘’Because it’s ten in the morning, why would he be there at ten in the morning?’’ Dean said, crossing his arms. Castiel pulled the car over, turning it off. They were almost at the mall, it was right in front of them, if they wanted they could walk.

‘’First, don’t swear at me.’’ Castiel said and Dean remembered one of the very first times they actually interacted when he stayed at Benny’s.

‘’Don’t tell me what to do, you’re not my dad.’’ Dean said rolling his eyes. Castiel looked over at Dean fully this time.

‘’Excuse me?’’ He said, raising an eyebrow.

‘’You heard me, or are you getting so old you can’t hear anymore?’’ Dean sassed. Castiel gasped, lost for words.

‘’What is your problem?’’ Castiel asked and at first Dean didn’t reply, he just kept his eyes on the road and pouted.

‘’Can you answer me like an adult?’’ Castiel rolled his eyes, this time growing annoyed at the younger boy’s behaviour.

‘’You! You’re my problem.’’ Dean yelled at the older man and it was quiet for a while, the two of them not saying anything. Castiel kept his confused gaze on Dean who still looked at the road.

‘’How am I the problem?’’ Castiel pressed.

‘’Because you are.’’ Dean snapped, crossing his arms again.

‘’That’s not good enough.’’ Castiel protested.

‘’Fine then. The problem is that you keep giving me mixed signals. You flirt with me, then spank me and the next minute you’re telling me that you’re not even gay and slamming the door in my face and then last night your fucking dick was down my throat.’’ Dean yelled quickly, this time looking at Castiel. The older man was utterly confused. He had no idea that Dean thought he gave him mixed signals.

‘’Dean, you misread things. I never gave you mixed signals.’’ Castiel said.

‘’The fuck you did. You say you’re not gay but then you ask for a blowjob, that’s a little gay. How is it not mixed signals?’’ Dean said.

‘’It’s just not.’’ Castiel sighed.

‘’Why would you ask for a blowjob then?’’ Dean asked.

‘’I was frustrated and I needed some release.’’ Castiel explained.

‘’And I happened to be the temporary release.’’ Dean said and suddenly it clicked in Castiel’s mind. He knew why Dean was mad.

‘’Dean I did not just come to you because Meg wasn’t there.’’ Castiel said.

‘’And if she was?’’ Dean asked and Castiel stayed quiet. He honestly didn’t know what would have happened but it surely wouldn’t have ended with his cock down Meg’s throat. He wanted to come out to the younger boy, so badly, and just tell him how he felt but right now wasn’t the right time. The two of them were not in the right frame of mind and he knew his feelings for Charlie was long gone. But for some reason he wasn’t sure. So, he stayed silent.

‘’Figure out what you want then.’’ Dean said, letting out a sigh and looking at Castiel in betrayal.

‘’Or what?’’ Castiel challenged. Dean huffed and undid his seatbelt.

‘’Dean what are you doing?’’ Castiel asked annoyed. Dean didn’t reply, he used his fingers to open the car door and stepped outside. He turned to face Castiel who was staring at him expectantly.

‘’I can find my way home.’’ Dean said.

‘’Fine then, have a good walk.’’ Castiel rolled his eyes. Dean slammed the door shut and in less than a second later Castiel locked it and pulled off. Both were angry and annoyed at each other but that didn’t stop a feeling of sadness from creeping up on them.

 

\--

Castiel Novak woke up with the feeling of regret. Regret of his forced marriage with Meg, and if he’s honest he probably only stayed with her because of the kids. He regretted that he wasn’t a good enough father and that caused Benny to run away with someone he doesn’t even know. But he mostly regrets leaving Dean on the side of the highway after yelling at him. Dig a little deeper and he also regrets giving Dean mixed signals, because after thinking about it he realized he was giving the boy mixed signals. He only did it, because he was confused. He had a family, a good job and a home yet he never felt completed. Then Dean came into his life and pieces he didn’t even realize were missing started sticking together.

Castiel was in the kitchen, holding a mug of coffee in his hands, warming them but never taking a sip of the hot coffee. He was lost in thought. He filed the missing person’s report last night, when Benny never returned home. He called endlessly, walked around the neighbourhood and called a couple of Benny’s friend. But no one had answers.

The phone rang and Meg was quick to answer it, hoping it would be Benny or some who knew anything about Benny. But it wasn’t.

‘’Hi Mrs. Winchester. I don’t know, he was with Castiel last night. You can have him, hold on.’’ She said. Castiel was confused, why would Mary want to talk to him. Meg handed him the phone, avoiding his eyes.

‘’Hello Mary.’’ Castiel spoke.

‘’Hi Castiel. Do you happen to know where Dean is, he never came home yesterday?’’ Castiel dropped the phone I shock. Dean never returned home, and it was his fault. Dean went missing because of him. Someone could easily have kidnapped him on the highway and it would be his fault. He felt his gut twist.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ Meg asked concerned. Castiel stood up, walking right past her.

‘’Castiel!’’ She yelled.

‘’I can’t lose them both.’’ Castiel called out as he slammed the front door. He was in a tank top and pyjama pant with no shoes on, just the pineapple socks that Benny bought for his birthday. He didn’t care thought, he started the car without a second thought and raced down the driveway. Thank god the cop weren’t out yet, because he drove past at least four red lights.

He arrived at the area he dropped Dean off yesterday and looked around, but he wasn’t there. He entered the malls parking lot and started calling out the boy’s name. He walked up and down the parking lot, and got strange looks from people around him. He ignored them and walked into the mall.

He walked into every store on the first level and looked inside for Dean, but he couldn’t find any sparkling eyes. He walked around the busy place but found nothing. Just as he was about to leave and head upstairs, his eyes caught a glimpse of blond hair.


	12. Chapter 12, always.

’’Dean!’’ Castiel called running towards the boy. Dean obviously heard his name and froze in the spot, wondering who was calling his name. He looked around but couldn’t find the source of the voice.

‘’Dean!’’ Castiel called again and this time the younger boy saw him. He started walking towards Dean, ready to embrace him when suddenly felt a set of arms lifting him off his feet and taking him in the other direction. Castiel quickly discovered he was being hauled out by security guards. He screamed in protest and tried to press his feet down to the ground to try and stop them, but they kept dragging him.

The grip on his right arm was way too tight and Castiel knew it would leave a bruise, but when he tried to pry away from the man, his grip only tightened. He struggled and fought against them because honestly, all the wanted to do was hug Dean.

‘’Wait! He’s with me, wait!’’ Dean’s voice rang across the room as he sprinted to Castiel, following the officers close behind.

‘’He’s not following the dress code.’’ One of the guards said.

‘’Well we’re leaving now, so there’s seriously no need for this. He’s not wearing shoes, so what.’’ Dean snapped taking a gentle hold of Castiel hand, they were being completely unreasonable and acted like he committed some kind of crime. He intertwined their fingers together.

‘’Fine, just leave and come back properly dressed.’’ The guard said, pushing Castiel towards Dean causing them to stumble and falling against each other. Dean and Castiel stared at each other not quite sure what to do. After a few seconds Castiel realized they were in a public place on the floor, so he picked himself up and offered a hand to Dean. They walked out in silence with Dean’s hands stuffed in his pockets and Castiel fiddling with his fingers. Once they got in the car, Castiel turned the ignition on but didn’t move. The car was holding still in the parking lot.

‘’Dean, I need to tell you something.’’ Castiel said.

‘’So do I.’’ Dean said.

‘’Okay, would you like to go first?’’ Castiel offered.

‘’Yeah. Cas I didn’t mean for anything like that to happen yesterday, I don’t like arguing with you.’’ Dean apologized.

‘’No, Dean. You shouldn’t feel bad, I was the one who was wrong. You are right, I give you mixed signals without even recognizing and I’m truly sorry. You’re a wonderful boy, and I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that or leave you on the road like that.’’ Castiel said giving Dean a sad smile.

‘’You’re right, you do give me mixed signals but I guess it’s okay. I’ve tried so hard to get over this stupid crush, you’re Benny’s dad, I’m underage and there’s so many odds against us. Yet I can’t stop the butterflies when I see you.’’ Dean admitted.

‘’I feel the same way.’’ Castiel mumbled.

‘’Uh, what?’’ Dean asked shocked, sitting up from his slouched position.

‘’I really like you, maybe I’m not on the same level as you, but I will try to get there. Things with Meg have been rough and I’m not using you as a rebound or anything, it’s just that for a month or two now, I have been catching myself staring at you and I wonder why. I observe the silliest things like how when you’re embarrassed you cheeks flush pink, and that you like burgers way too much and you bite your lip when you’re concentrating or nervous. And I hit me, only yesterday, that I like you.  I really do, you’re not like anyone I’ve ever met. I’ve never been with a guy in my life, so all of this is new but I am willing to try, if you still are.’’ Castiel said and Dean didn’t even hesitate when he smiled, leaned over the console and placed a kiss on the older man’s forehead.

‘’I never stopped trying.’’ Dean said.

‘’You still want to try?’’ Castiel asked.

‘’Always.’’


End file.
